


Prophecy

by amaresu



Category: Dark Angel, The 4400
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making an ordinary delivery can be troublesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my abandoned crossovers100 claim.

Max stopped outside the 4400 Center and hit the buzzer on the call box. The place was a dump. Hard to believe that these people used to be the next best thing as far as the world was concerned. Kidnapped by the future and dumped in Seattle pre-pulse or something. She'd heard they'd been given a bunch of special powers so they could stop some big disaster. Well, surprise, disaster happened anyway. And one of them had been in on it. Flew the plane that dropped the bomb. When word of that got out whole country turned against them for a bit. The box gave a laud squeal, there was a lot of static but Max was pretty sure she heard a voice welcoming her to the 4400 Center. She gave a snort, trying to pretend they were still on top. Typical. "Jam Pony messenger. Got a package for you and I need a signature."

The voice on the other end made a sound, Max wasn't sure if it was in protest or agreement, but the door buzzed and she walked in. The entry way was filled with debris and garbage. Max wrinkled her nose at the smell and looked around for someone to come sign so she could get out of the place. Gave her the creeps. Just as she was about to call out footsteps sounded down the hall and a woman walked into view. She carefully picked her way through the garbage and walked over. Max waited for her to sign and then all but threw the package at her and turned to leave. "Wait a moment and I'll get you a tip." The woman pulled out her wallet and took out a twenty.

"Ma'am are you sure?" Max asked as she stared at the money now in her hand. "That's a lot of money for one package."

The woman merely smiled and shook her head. Max was almost out the door when she spoke again. "You know they tried to change us to fix the future. They were wrong though. We weren't going to fix it. We never stood a chance. All we could do was pave the way for the people who would save it. And the person who would lead them." She looked at Max expectantly.

"Yeah? And who's this person that's going to save everyone? In case you haven't noticed the world went to shit a while ago." She turned to leave, "I don't think any mythical savior is going to fix this."

"You might be surprised." The woman laughed than. "After all you're going to be the one to stop them you know. They want to set the world on fire, to purify it for the new race they've been building. They've been waiting for so long. Millennia. You're the key to stopping them X5-452."

Max didn't wait for anything more to be said and ran out the door. She went as fast as was safe out of the plaza in front of the building and back to Jam Pony, stopping only once to hand some kid the twenty she'd been given. She was right about that place being creepy.


End file.
